The plans and activities of the Research Translation Core (RTC) of the Iowa superfund basic research program (isbrp) are designed with four aims in mind. The first is to formally transfer technology to commercial entities able to develop and deliver products or services to the public (Aim 1);second, to contribute to the development of sound public policies and practices (Aim 2); third, to contribute to the research base in isbrp investigator disciplines (Aim 3);and fourth, to contribute to a broader public understanding of problems and solutions regarding environmental hazards and their remediation (Aim 4). Significant preliminary contacts and meetings have laid the groundwork for these plans, and designated liaisons (isbrp faculty, staff) will be responsible for sustaining or developing further relationships with identified partners. Technology transfer activities of the Synthesis Core, the Analytical Core, and Projects #4 and #6 will be supported by RTC staff and assisted by the University of Iowa Research Foundation (UIRF). Technology transfer activities will involve the academic research community and industry, and receive guidance from the RTC External Advisory Committee. A comprehensive communications plan will reflect and guide overall decision making on how, when and to whom research findings will be disseminated and information distributed. This core will work in close coordination with the Community Outreach Core (COC), especially on the COC plans to support implementation of Research Project #6. RTC personnel have exceptionally broad experience in research translation and community organization;their many years of combined experience provide the knowledge, skills, and contacts to achieve core aims.